Doing It Wrong
by RabidShinji
Summary: They were just holding on to something that wasn't there anymore. They use to love each other a long time ago but the love faded. Now the hardest part was separating.
1. Chapter 1

So I thought I just write a new story because this one came to me and I was super bored. I'm taking a break from We Found Love because for some reason I just can't seem to get my thoughts together for that story but it will be finished soon. If anyone has any suggestions for We Found Love I will gladly take them to get it moving along. But here is my new story.

**Summary:** They were just holding on to something that wasn't there anymore. They use to love each other sometime ago but nothing was there anymore. They knew for sure that it was over but…separating is the hard part.

**Doing It Wrong**

They use to love each other; they use to be head over heels for one another. They were compatible in every way and nothing could tear them apart. He would give her flowers randomly no matter where she was just to show he still cared and appreciated her; she would massage his back, rub his feet, and cook him dinner every time he came home from a stressful day at work. But one day it all stopped. The flowers stop coming, the massages quit, and most of all the kisses came to a halt; it all stopped. Neither one could explain the sudden change it just happened. Only one thing stayed the same and that was the fact that they still lived under the same roof and it was only because they were afraid to let go of one another.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling; he looked to his side and saw that Kagome wasn't on the other side of him. He sighed and sat up in the bed and put his legs alongside the frame. He blew his bangs up and ruffled them and headed towards the living. He descended down the steps to see Kagome making coffee in the kitchen still in her night attire. He just went to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

"Good morning." She said dully as she sat a cup of coffee next to him.

"Good morning." He said back as he took the coffee.

She sat on another stool and stared down at her mug while he stared at her. Silence hovered over them for a good few minutes before Inuyasha spoke up, "So do you have any plans today?"

Kagome sipped her coffee, "Just going over to Sango's. What about you?"

"Probably go see what my mother is up to." Inuyasha replied.

"That sounds like fun I guess." Kagome said as she sipped on her coffee again.

"Mmhmm." Inuyasha just said back.

Another silence came over them and they just sat there. "Well I'm going to get ready to go." Kagome announced as she left the table.

"Me too." Inuyasha said as well. They both went up the stairs but just parted to different rooms, his stuff in their guest room and her stuff in their bedroom. Kagome just put on some slim fit sweat pants and a wife beater with black Ugg boots and Inuyasha put on black sweat pants and a white t-shirt and wheat timberland boots. They both grabbed their pea coats and left the house in rode off in separate cars in separate directions. Kagome sat in her car in silence _'These mornings just keep getting more awkward.'_ She pulled up to Sango's driveway and parked; she went up to the door and just walked into to Sango's place where Sango's cat happily greeted her.

"Hey Kags."Sango greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Hey there." Kagome returned the hug and then they both went to sit down.

"How are things going?"Sango asked as she took Kirara and sat her in her lap.

"Things are going great. I just recently got a promotion at my job so I'm making more money now and my family is great." Kagome answered.

"How are you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome sat in silence for a second and stared at the table in front of her. She finally took in a deep breath, "Sango can I tell you something?"

"Sure. You know you can tell me anything."Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand to give her reassurance.

"Things with me and Inuyasha aren't so great." Kagome confessed.

"What's been going on?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome replied.

"Then what are you saying?" Sango looked a little confused.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Nothing is going on…we don't love each other anymore." Kagome said staring Sango straight in the eye.

Sango gasped, "Since when? Why?"

"Since about a year ago and I don't know it just happened." Kagome shrugged.

"So all those double dates we have gone on recently with you guys have just been…fake?" Sango asked.

"Basically, we've just been pretending." Kagome gave a little shrug.

"Why?" Sango asked still in awe.

"Because people expected so much from us especially a long relationship. Ever since high school people thought we were so great together and everyone could see our future before we could. But no one expected this, not even us." Kagome said.

"So you guys just have been living together? Are you guys even still together? Did you even try to make it work? Does anyone else know?"Sango badgered.

"Yes; Yes we're still a couple we're just a couple that doesn't love each other; Yes we tried over and over again but all we do now is have small talk; No you are the only one who knows besides Inuyasha himself." Kagome answered all the questions.

"So why are you guys still together?"

"Honestly I think we're scared of letting each other go and can't stand the thought of seeing the other with someone else. We just don't know what else to do without letting everyone down."

"So you guys are just worried about what everyone else thinks and decided to drag yourself through this situation?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I know it's sad but we don't know what else to do." Kagome sighed.

"Break up." Sango suggested.

"Easier said than done." Kagome said as she pet Kirara.

…

Inuyasha sat in the kitchen as his mom prepared tea for them. "I'm glad you stopped by. I barely see you anymore." Izayoi said.

"Well it's a break for the holidays at the company so I thought I could see you when I can. How is everything?" Inuyasha asked as he accepted the tea cup out of her hand.

"Everything is good I can't complain. How are things on your neck of the woods?"Izayoi answered.

"Awesome. Kagome and I are getting along well." Inuyasha answered._**'In my dreams.'**_

"That's nice to hear." Izayoi smiled.

They sat quietly drinking their tea and listened to the nothingness around them. Izayoi was a seldom woman and never really asked for much, she was very family oriented and aimed to please and Inuyasha liked that about her. It wasn't nothing in the world that he wouldn't do for his mother. "So anything particular you want for Christmas?"Inuyasha asked her.

"Now you know I don't ask for nothing that I can't buy for myself." Izayoi said giving him a smug smirk.

"I know I just thought I ask." Inuyasha smiled.

"But there is one thing I want that money can't buy." Izayoi said slightly.

"Oh really? What's that?" Inuyasha asked as he brought his tea to his lips.

"A grandchild."

Inuyasha spit his tea out as soon as it entered his mouth, "What?"

"I want a grandbaby. When are you and Kagome going to work on that?"

Inuyasha sat his cup down and wiped his mouth. Clearing his throat he replied, "Soon. Eventually. We really haven't talked about it."

"Well I'm going to need you guys to start "talking" soon." She said giving the air quotes.

"Right um…This just got really awkward so I'm going to go on ahead and leave." He said as he got up from the table and headed for the door his mother in toe.

"Well thank you for coming by. I hope to see you and Kagome and her family at our Christmas dinner in a few days." Izayoi hinted.

"I'll make sure we're all there." He said as he gave his mom a hug and left out the door. His face immediately went from a smile to a frown,_**'I hate lying to her but I don't know what else to do about this situation. I just like to see her smile.'**_He hopped in his car and drove off. As he was driving home a certain song popped up on his Pandora radio. It was Lady Antebellum Just A Kiss; that use to be his and Kagome's favorite songs.

_Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the top of a cliff overlooking the city with their feet dangling. "I love coming up here. It makes me feel like I'm the queen and I'm watching over my city in the moonlit sky." Kagome said._

"_And that's exactly how I want you to feel my queen." Inuyasha smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

_Kagome just smiled but stopped when she heard a piano coming from Inuyasha's car, "Oh my goodness I love this song!" She ran to the car and turned up the radio. She walked back to Inuyasha and held out her hand, "Dance with me."Inuyasha gladly took her hand and placed his other arm around her waist._

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile**_

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

_They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled widely. They swayed back and forth against the grass never skipping a beat. _

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that at this very moment I just fell in love with you."Inuyasha said softly._

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I think I just fell in love with you too."_

No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

_Inuyasha smiled and she smiled back as they stared at each other. Their faces drew closer to each other and slowly their lips touched. And even after the song was over they never stopped dancing._

Inuyasha just smiled at the memory_** 'Times like those I live for and cherish. I just wonder what happened."**_ He dwelled on his thoughts for a while as he drove through the town. He eventually pulled up to his house and walked in to see Kagome sitting on the couch flipping through the TV, "Hey."

She looked up at him and then back at the TV, "Hey."

"Did you have a nice time at Sango's?"

"I sure did. Have a nice time with your mom?"

"Yes I did. Oh she invited us to Christmas dinner and your family as well since you know we do the switch off every year so it's our turn." Inuyasha mentioned.

"That's fine. I'll make sure to let my mom know. I order take out there is some in the kitchen if you want some." Kagome said never turning back to look at him.

Inuyasha just went to the kitchen and got some take out and sat next to her. "Want to watch a movie?" Kagome asked trying to avoid dull conversation again.

"Sure. You pick." Inuyasha said.

"Ok what about Love and other Drugs?"

"Fine by me."

They sat in silence and watched the movie. It was beginning to get late and they decided to hit the sheets. Kagome walked upstairs and changed as did Inuyasha and they both laid down. Though they weren't in a relationship it still felt nice to have someone hold you at night.

….

It was a little pass five o clock and they were getting ready to leave their house to go to Inuyasha's mothers house. Kagome wore a red sweater with black leggings, a green scar and black fury boots. Inuyasha wore a red button down shirt with khaki cargo pants and black Timberland boots. "We should arrive in the same car so people don't get the wrong impression." Inuyasha said.

"Fine by me." Kagome said grabbing their coats and walking out the door. Eventually they arrived and dinner began. Everyone was at the table including Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango and a few aunts and uncles and friends and family. Everyone ate and exchanged stories of their days before Christmas and what not. As they were eating Kagome's mom, Siya, spoke, "So Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"When are you and Inuyasha going to get married? It's been a good 6 years for you guys." Siya asked.

Kagome coughed and choked a little, "What?"

Inuyasha sitting beside her did the same, "Uh?"

Izayoi spoke up as well, "And me and Inuyasha discussed this earlier when will you guys have kids?"

Kagome's eyes were wide and her brain started scattering for answers. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back to their parents, "Um that is something to be discussed eventually. I will do it when the time is right. Marriage first then babies." Inuyasha smiled hoping that answer satisfied them.

"I understand who knows maybe if we're lucky they'll start tonight." Siya snickered.

"Mom!" Kagome whined.

"Sorry we just want to be grandparents…badly." Siya stated.

"Just go ahead and put a ring on it already!" Inutaisho spoke up.

"That would be cute. You should do it right now right here in front of everybody." Rin suggested excitingly.

Kagome and Inuyasha just sat there looking like fish with their mouths open. Sango sat back and watched this scene unravel. "I have the perfect ring for this occasion." Izayoi said as she left the table and in moments came back with a beautiful ring. It was gold with diamonds around the band and a big diamond in the middle to top it off, "This was your grandmother's ring and her mother before that and so on and now I feel like it's your turn to have it." And she placed the ring in Inuyasha's open hand.

He just looked at Kagome and she looked back at him her eyes still wide. They had to do it to keep their charade up so Inuyasha turned to her, "Kagome we've been together since we were eighteen and when I think of love I automatically think of you and me. Love is you and it is what we have. I can't see myself with anyone but you and you light up my world every morning I wake up next to you. So I was wondering if," Inuyasha looked around the table and everyone had their eyes on them, he looked back to Kagome and got on one knee, "I was wondering if you would be my wife?"

Kagome stared down at him and put on the fakest smile she could muster, "Yes Inuyasha I will gladly be your wife."

Everyone cheered and Inuyasha sat back in his chair then everyone started to tap their glasses hinting that they wanted them to kiss. They haven't kissed in a year. Inuyasha slowly leaned over to Kagome and captured her lips. The kiss really had no feeling but they had to keep everyone happy.

"Yay!" Siya and Izayoi cheered, "Now time to open gifts! Everyone to the living room."

Everyone gathered to the living room to open gifts. Kagome sat on the couch and all the women surrounded her to get a good look at her ring. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku sat in the back with champagne glasses in their hands, "Great job man! I knew you would do it someday!" Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Thanks man." Inuyasha smirked.

"Now all that's left is the baby making." Miroku grinned widely.

"You're such a pervert." Imuyasha stated.

"Hey I'm just saying I would look forward to that." Miroku said.

"Of course you would." Inuyasha said giving him a snide look.

Miroku just smiled and walked away leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone, "You can't fool me little brother."

Inuyasha just stared up at Sesshomaru, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kagome; I know you guys are faking this whole thing, your relationship deflated a while ago. Why are you guys dragging yourself through this hell?" He asked.

"I just want to see mom happy okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Well you better start planning a really nice extravagant wedding to make her even happier." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever."Inuyasha murmured and down the rest of his champagne.

Eventually the gift exchanging was over and everyone went about their merry ways. Kagome and Inuyasha rode home in silence and the only thing that was playing was some Christmas music. They arrived home and rushed into their house and as soon as they were in Kagome pulled out some Smirnoff vodka from the freezer and grabbed two shot glasses. She filled both the shot glasses and slid one to Inuyasha who gladly downed it and Kagome downed hers. Eventually half the bottle was gone and they were both slumped on the couch. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with her droopy eyes and stared at him and he stared back.

"What happened to us?" she asked with her words all slurred.

"Life. Life happened to us." He replied.

"We use to be so happy." She said.

"I know and now we're not." Inuyasha said.

Kagome then looked away and lowered her voice, "You know I imagined our proposal over and over in my head a long time ago. The moment was perfect but the only thing is missing is that…I don't love you."

Inuyasha brought his hand to her face and turned her to him, "Why are we doing this to each other? Why?"

"Honestly because I think we can't imagine life without each other. But we got to get out there and see what is like without each other." Kagome said.

"Yeah maybe we still love each other we just need to explore our options." Inuyasha shrugged.

"But I don't want you to explore. I can't stand to see you with anyone else." Kagome said lowly and sadly.

"I don't want you to explore either but this isn't working for us either. Maybe we just need t step outside our element to see if this is what we really want." Inuyasha said as he began to mess with her hair.

"Yeah maybe…."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and stood up and offered her his hand, "Dance with me."

Kagome looked at his hand and then to him, "Dance to what?"

"Just take my hand and you'll see." Inuyasha demanded playfully.

Kagome slowly but surely took his hand and stood up. Inuyasha pressed the play button on the remote for their radio and Lady Antebellum softly played out their speakers. "Our song." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha bought her closer and she slowly laid her head on his chest and they rocked back and forth across their living room floor. The song ended and Kagome just smiled and kissed him, a real kiss. He gave the kiss back as well and they went upstairs to their room and laid in their bed.

…

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sun in his eyes and a horrible headache. He got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve some pills not noticing that Kagome wasn't next to him. He never paid it much attention though because he never woke up next her anymore anyway. He went back into the bedroom and looked around, he noticed that her closet was open and empty and only a few things were discarded. He then noticed a piece of paper on the dresser and it was a note,

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You were right I think we do just need to step outside of our element and each other and see what else is out there. Why are we dragging ourselves through this turmoil? Well if you haven't noticed I packed a few of my things and I'm staying with Sango right now. I'm sorry I left you note but I didn't know of any other way to do this and you know if I were to do it in person I would freeze up and stay._

_See ya around, _

_Kagome_

She was right he was furious but then again she was right and someone had to leave. He sat the note back down and silently sat around the house. Hours went by and eventually he couldn't take it. He had to leave and get some air. He grabbed his coat and this time he decided to walk around the town. He just walked to where ever the wind took him and he eventually soon found himself visiting and walking by all the places him and Kagome had been. His most favorite memory was when they were at the park.

_ "Kagome it's down in the fountain you don't see it?" Inuyasha asked._

_ "No Inuyasha I don't see your stupid watch in the fountain." Kagome said._

_ "Well maybe you should get a closer look" and he pushed her into the fountain._

_ Kagome gasped and Inuyasha died of laughter, "Inuyasha you jerk! It's not funny! Now my hair is all wet!"_

_ Inuyasha stopped laughing and wiped his eyes and then offered her his hand,"Okay let me help you out."_

_ Kagome took his hand and then yanked him into the fountain, "Now your hair is all wet too."She smirked._

_ Inuyasha just growled at her, "Touche." _

_ Kagome just laughed_

Inuyasha just stared dully at the fountain that was now frozen but he kept it moving. The sun started to go down and he was still walking around oblivious to the cold air. He eventually came upon a night club that was blaring music but he kept it walking…that is until someone bumped into him walking out of the club.

"Oh sorry I didn't watch where I was…Oh Inuyasha." Low and behold it was Kagome. She wore a green tight fit dress and red pumps and her hair was curled. Her pea coat was hugged securely around her.

Inuyasha smiled lightly, "I see you were having a good time."

"Eh not really but I had to do something I been really bored." Kagome said.

"I noticed." Inuyasha stared her up and down, "You look very nice by the way."

She just smiled accepting his comment. Slowly her smile died though, "So did you lookat the letter?"

"Yes I did." Inuyasha answered.

"I know it wasn't the best way but I didn't know what else to do." Kagome explained.

"I know but someone had to one day." Inuyasha said.

They sat in a little comfortable silence until Kagome spoke up, "Well it's kind of cold for me so I'm just going to go. Oh before I forget." She took her hands out her coat pocket and handed Inuyasha her engagement ring, "Give it to someone special. They'll appreciate it more."

He just took the ring and closed his hand, "Thank you. You take care of yourself okay?"

"Don't worry I'm a big girl. You too okay?"

He just nodded his head, "I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around." Kagome said.

They both began to walk the opposite way and never turned to look back, not once.


	2. Suggestions?

Ok so as I looked over this story again I see that it's really kinda boring. If anyone has any suggestions to spice it up to make it even more awkward and painful between Inuyasha and Kagome I'm open to suggestions. It's a little one shot but I feel it doesn't have enough to it but I don't know what else to put in this story. So any suggestions will be okay.


End file.
